


B-B-Bus!

by JoSeeFeen



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Bebe gets on the bus and it starts to unfold!
Relationships: none yet





	B-B-Bus!

It’s the next day of school. And if you know me, once Wendy gets a crush I watch them like a hawk. So that poor-ass low-life scum is who I’m watching. Bitch this boy is boring as Hell, or as far as I can see, though we only just got on the bus. Wendy is staying home from school, she ate too may caramel apples and started puking. I should have skipped staying with her but I’ve missed too many days. Saying that kind of reveals I have no one to sit on the bus with, but that Kenny is open, and I am stalking him, not really doe that’s crazy.

I’ll give Wendy one thing Kenny is hot, dayum though! Welp, I might as well go over and sit by this freak, but I must be sneaky about it.

I slowly look around and sigh loudly, hopefully, Kenny will notice. He does. Anyways, I make it look as if I have no else to sit with, I look at Kenny in disgust so he thinks I really don’t wanna’ sit with him. I plop down next to him sighing and rolling my eyes.

“ You seem pleased to sit next to me,” Kenny mutters sarcastically. “ Why are you sitting by me?” This bastard is pushy already, eww! I’m saying this to be rude but: Kenny is kind of known as a freak, probably because of his friends, and also he got a MAJOR slut girlfriend and loved it to BITS. Although he is pretty nice from what I know.

“ Wendy is sick, and I don’t feel like sitting by anyone else…” I didn’t think this plan through enough, I hope I said the right thing.

“ Oh, so you FELT like sitting by me?” Kenny raised his eyebrow up and down. I knew I didn’t word it right damnit!!!

“ Wh- NO! You’re putting words in my mouth you-you-”

“ Well? What am I? A jerk, a peasant, mongoloid?”

“ Yes, mongoloid! Specifically the Urban Dictionary definition!” I said excitingly.

“ Yowch. Bebe, I truly am hurt.” Kenny wiped a fake tear. Smooth Kenny, smooth. “ Anyways, besides that. Whaddya’ wanna’ talk about?” Kenny smiled, revealing his tooth gap. He lost his front tooth, a second time, no idea how that happened??? Anyways. I need information on this dude, to find out why Wendy likes him so much! I know just the idea!

“ Well…” I bat my eyes, for sympathy points! “ I was wondering if you wanna’ be my field trip partner?” I smile as brightly as I can.

Kenny looks at me in disgust. “ OK girl. You were just like: EW YOU RETARD WTF IS UUUP??? To: Heyyyy, be my buddy maaahn?”

I lose my happy face to an unpleased look. I inhale. “ Look, man, do you really have any better choices, I mean, look around!” I sway my hand across the bus.

Showing him the varies kids picking their noses, and hitting their knees to make em’ move. One insane person who hates OCD just takes a big bite out of a wheel of gum, eugh!

“ Well damn Bebe, you’re due today huh?” Kenny rubs his head. “ Look, the guys would rip on me big time!”

“ Oh please Kenny, two people already forgot you exist, why not all your friends too. Plus, I’m super cool! I mean look at me!” Kenny frowns.

“ Yeah, that’s why-” I glare at Kenny, what a biiitch, man! “ Yeah, OK, I’m sorry, you’re super pretty…” Kenny looked around the bus, glancing all around. “ Alright. I’ll be your partner!” Kenny smiled. Nice! I got my guy, time to stalk him like crazy! That sounded creepy, I’m not creepy, I’m swift and elegant.

“ Yay! Thank you so so so so much!”

Time to see why Wendy’s so hot for this dude


End file.
